NCAA Tournament (Women's Basketball)
UTSA as Participant 2008 2009 This game marks the first time a 15-seed has taken a 2-seed to overtime. No 15-seed has ever won a game in the tournament, although Harvard did win as a 16-seed in 1998. The final score was also tied for closest in a 15-seed game. Butler lost to Iowa 72-67 in 1996, and Delaware St. lost to Vanderbilt 52-47 in 2007."Official 2012 NCAA Women's Final Four Records Book". The National Collegiate Athletic Association. Retrieved April 13, 2013. UTSA as Host Institution Both times that UTSA has hosted the Final Four, Connecticut has won. All three brackets hosted in San Antonio have featured an Oklahoma loss. Two have included Stanford's elimination. 2002 Final Four Semifinal Semifinal Championship Game *The semifinal games and the championship game rank as the highest attended games in tournament history, with 29,619 spectators each. (Tickets are sold for both semifinals as one event.) 2006 Regional Regional Semifinal *Two statistics in this game rank in tournament history. Khara Smith of DePaul tied for seventh best with 20 rebounds; Sylvia Fowles of LSU had 19. Also, DePaul attempted only 2 free throws, tied for ninth fewest of all-time. Regional Semifinal *Brooke Smith shot 14-16, tied for fifteenth best field goal percentage of all-time in a tournament game. Regional Final 2010 Final Four Semifinal Semifinal *The semifinal games rank as the seventh most-attended round in tournament history, with 25,816 spectators. They were the fourth most-attended semifinal round. (Tickets are sold for both games as one event.) Championship Game *The championship game had 22,936 in attendance, making it the tenth most-attended tournament game ever and fifth most-attended championship game. *U.S. Vice President Joe Biden was in attendance and congratulated the participants of the championship game. Conference Representatives These charts show who represented UTSA's conference in the NCAA tournament. UTSA was an independent from 1981-1983, then joined the Oil Country Athletic Conference for two seasons, and returned to independent affiliation for the 1985-1986 season. The OCAC was not an automatically-qualifying conference for NCAA Tournament bids."It's Official: UTSA joins C-USA". MySanAntonio.com. Retrieved April 13, 2013. UTSA was a member of the Trans America Athletic Conference (renamed in 2001 to the Atlantic Sun Conference) from 1986-1991, but the conference was not an automatic qualifier for the women's tournament the way it was at the time for the men's tournament. This is because the women's tournament did not expand to 64 teams until 1994 whereas the men's was 64 teams by 1985. Southland Conference (1991-2012) The Southland Conference has fared much better in the women's tournament than in the men's. While UTSA was a member, the conference went 6-22. This is mainly due to SFA's being a 1990's powerhouse, having made the tournament every year from 1988 to 2002, being as high as a 2-seed. During UTSA's Southland Conference stint, only one at-large bid was secured by the conference for the women's tournament, matching the men's. *In 1996, Georgia ended up losing in the championship game. *In 1997, Texas State was the automatic qualifier and SFA had an at-large bid. *In 2011, Texas A&M won the entire tournament. Western Athletic Conference (2012-2013) *Connecticut went on to win the championship this year, its eighth. Conference USA (2013-present) References Category:Athletics Category:2007-2008 Athletics Category:2008-2009 Athletics Category:Women's Basketball